Sailor Moon: Phoenix Rising
by Star Storm Raven
Summary: Sailor Black Phoenix's system has been destroyed and she believes Sailor Moon is responsible! Now she's come to Earth for revenge, but has she been manipulated?
1. Fallen Phoenix

Raven's note: hey guys this is my new story! This was written for a friend who really likes Sailor Moon.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, Naoko Tekeuchi does. I do own Sailor Phoenix and the villains.

* * *

Desolation. The once proud and thriving kingdom were left in ruins. The formerly fertile, green ground was black with ash and soot. There is nothing left, except the skeletal remains of a city, now silenced forever. The only sound heard for centeries has been the howling of the wind.

A figure in red, gold and orange senshi fuku walked through the ruined city, towards the large, broken castle that dominated the horizon. She walked slowly past the blacked buildings, her long crimson hair and clothing being whipped by the howling wind. Her violet-blue eyes stare blankly ahead. Her face was pale.

Finally, she arrived at the large, ornate gates, which had once stood proudly and intimidating, now hung limply from their frames. She remembered seeing them for the first time, they had scared the daylights out of her. She walked past them. She walked past the crumbling remains of the large, marble fountain where she found her princess and her knight, Sir Terrance, kissing. That was where her heart broke. She walked past them.

She came into the courtyard, where proud marble statues of senshi of the past had once stood, reaching out to her, beckoning her to them. She remembered being filled with pride at seeing them for the first time, knowing she was looking at her ancestors. Now, their arms were gone and their faces smashed. She stopped and stared up at the central statue, or what was left of it. The girl could see it clearly in her head, seeing it as it once was. A tall, imposing figure, one hand extended, holding a crystal and the other holding a long staff.

Sailor Phoenix. The first Sailor Phoenix. The leader of the Ye Senshi and protector of the royal family.

The girl's knees finally gave way and she fell to the ground, her face streaked with tears. She failed. Her kingdom, her team, her princess, her - Terrance...

Terrance...

Terrance and Princess Celeste. Together, embracing, kissing. That was why she had left. That was why the kingdom fell. She wasn't there to protect it, all because of her stupid, petty feelings and now...

Her hands balled into fists, clutching at the ash. Her pure white gloves stained black, just as her pale face streaked with crystal tears. The wind grasped and tore at her, howling furiously in her ears. To her, it sounded like the screams of the innocent people who died... the screams of her team, of her friends.

_Where were you when we neeeded you!_

"I'm sorry," she sobbed. "I'm so, so sorry..."

She stood up and held out on hand and her staff appeared. It was long and thin, taller than she was. The staff itself was black and at the top was a long silver blade. At the base of the blade was a crimson star with a set of golden wings on either side. She took a deep breath, closed her eyes and swung the staff so that the blade pointed directly at her neck.

"What a waste," a soft, male voice said from behind. "You are the last survivor of the Ye system."

"I have failed," Sailor Phoenix said in a voice choked with misery. "I don't deserve to live."

The man appeared in front of her. He was handsome, with long platinum blond hair and lilac eyes. He wore regal looking armor, a black cloak, and had a sword strapped to his belt.

"I didn't free you and bring you here so you could kill yourself," he said. The girl shuddered and looked away. He looked and sounded an awful lot like Terrance.

"Then why did you bring me here?" she asked harshly.

He gently took her chin in his gloved hand. "For help."

She blinked at him in confusion but said nothing.

"The people who did this to your kingdom, did the same to mine and many other's. I come from a group of refugees, a group forced together by the evil tyrrany of the Sol System," he explained.

"The Sol System?" she asked. "But they were our allies."

He laughed bitterly. "No, my dear," he said. Sailor Phoenix was disgusted to find herself blushing at his term. "They are murderers and liars. They became your ally only to betray you."

"Why?" she asked.

"They wanted the Nova Crystal," he said. Sailor Phoenix's eyes widened and her hand flew to her golden broach. The man eyed it strangely. For a moment she thought she saw a flicker of hunger in his expression. She clutched it protectively. "But they were bitterly dissapointed, for the one holding the Nova Crystal had left a few days earlier."

Sailor Phoenix's eyes fluttered shut, the memory bringing her pain.

_"Why are you leaving, 'Nix?" Princess Celeste asked her curiously._

_"There's been a report of some strange negative energy on Yurela," she replied shortly, not turning to look at her princess._

_"Yurela? But that's the farthest moon in our system!" she exclaimed. "When will you be back?"_

_"I don't know. Why?"_

_Celeste blushed and began to twist her long, violet dress in her hands. "It's just that... well... You know Sir Terrance, right?" _

_Sailor Phoenix said nothing._

_"He asked me to marry him last night!" she exclaimed happily. Phoenix whirled around, her eyes wide and saw her princess hold up her hand. A bright jewel glittered like star. Phoenix turned away hurriedly, trying to hide her expression._

_"Congratulations," she said in a choked voice. She fled from the room, ignoring her princess' calls._

She hadn't known at the time that those would be the last words she would ever speak to her princess. She had left for the far moon, and then... She frowned. Her memories were fuzzy after that. The last thing she remembered was a sensation of intense cold and powerful darkness. And laughter. Cold, heartless laughter.

"Princess Celeste... did she...?" she asked tentitavely.

"She died," the man said. "They all did. You are the only one left."

Her eyes flew open and her face contorted with anger. "Then I do not deserve to live!" She swung the staff to her neck once more, only to have it knocked away by the man. He grabbed her shoulders roughly and shook her.

"_Listen _to me!" he said with urgency. "You cannot die! You must help us, you must avenge their memory!"

She lowered her head. Her shoulders sagged.

"How long ago...?" she asked.

"Over a thousand years," he replied. Her head snapped up.

"So long? But... surely, Queen Serenity is dead now," she murmured. The man nodded.

"She is, but her descendant lives on," he said. He softened at her expression and took her gently into his arms. "Come with me, child," he murmured, stroking her flame red hair. "I will explain everything to you and together, we can have our revenge."

Sailor Phoenix allowed herself to be taken into his arms and enjoyed his warmth, but didn't hug him back. The Sol System. Ruled by Queen Serenity, or at least it had been. She had met the queen and her daughter once. They had seemed so nice. But that clearly wasn't true. Her heart hardened. She pushed away.

"Yes," she said, her eyes suddenly cold. "Tell me everything and then... I will go to their system and kill the Sol Senshi."

* * *

**Raven: **Oooo spooky.

**Alex: **Kinda yeah. hey why am i here? i have nothing to do with sailor moon!

**Raven: **Yes but your my muse!

**Alex: **Goody.

**Raven:** Please review and tell me what you think!


	2. The Legend of the Phoenix

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon. Naoko Takeuchi does. yep.**

* * *

Several mellenia ago, the universe was covered in darkness. A great and ancient evil reigned over all, making the living plains a living hell. None escaped its reach, though many tried. Every attempt to appose it met with swift and brutal retribution. It was so absolute and so powerful that people feared its name, which has now been lost to the ages. 

If this story is beginning to sound a bit like a fairy tale, then you know what happens next. For every great evil, there is a great hero.

In this story, there was two. One was a soldier of great love and compassion. A soldier of light and justice. She held in her power a silver star, a symbol of her love for all things.

The other was a soldier of passion and courage. Where her companion was light, she was dark. Where the first was forgiving, she was unrelenting. She held in her power a golden star, a symbol of her tremendous inner strength.

They were the first. The Sailor Senshi. The first's name is lost to history, but the second we know as Sailor Phoenix. Together with her companion, she aided in the destruction of the great evil. It was a battle that shook the very universe itself, but when the dust cleared the evil had been vanquished... but not destroyed.

The universe could enjoy peace at last, but all things come at a price. The two soldiers laid down their lives, and each paid a unique price. The first died with the knowledge that herdecendent would never know true peace, that a new evil would always be waiting for her. She found comfort in the knowledge that her star would guide her solar system into a new era of peace that would last for one mellenia.

The second died knowing her power would vanish, never to be weilded by her decendents. Her system, too, would find peace but it would be a long, long time until Sailor Phoenix would return to protect its peace. She knew, as her breathing slowed, that Sailor Phoenix would never die. When the time came, a new soldier would rise.

The two soldiers died, side by side, far from their homes and their families.

* * *

The man took her hand and looked her in the eyes. "Come with me," he said, not unkindly. "I'll take you to my queen." 

Sailor Phoenix forced down the strange feeling rising in her chest at the tenderness in his voice. _Focus, _she told herself.

The world was enveloped in bright blue light, forcing Phoenix to close her eyes. When she opened them again, her surroundings were very different. She gasped.

Set before her was a crystal palace, large and shining silver in the moonlight. It looked breath-taking in front of the blue-black night sky. Stars shone like jewels. The ground she stood on was white and featureless, making the whole world look silver in the light. She felt a little ashamed of her ash stained fuku, but supressed the feeling and set her features to appear blank.

"Lovely, isn't it?" the man asked. He was smiling fondly.

"What's your name?" She asked him suddenly.

He looked startled. "Aeneas St Van," he replied. "I'm sorry, didn't I tell you earlier?"

She gave him a look. "No, you didn't. Why else would I ask?"

He laughed and she didn't understand why.

"Did I say something funny?" She asked, her eyes narrowing.

"No, dear, no." He said. "Don't get offended, I wasn't laughing at _you_."

Somewhat mollified, she relax. "Oh."

"I understand," he said kindly. "It's been a while since you've interacted with anyone, hasn't it?"

She nodded. "I suppose so..." She said nothing else as he lead her into the grand sterling castle. She walked past the ornately decorated rooms and her memories stirred.

* * *

Several centuries later, Sailor Phoenix's little galaxy was thriving under a golden age, presided over by her decendent, Queen Amalthia the Kind. Although therehad not been a Sailor Phoenix in centuries, the crimson star - The Nova Crystal - remained in the golden palace, under strict guard. 

The Nova Crystal was hotly saught after in the universe and many had tried to steal it, only to be thwarted by the Ye Senshi, a small but powerful group who jealously guarded the crystal, but none of them were capable of weilding it. Onlya Sailor Phoenix could unleash its true power. Until the day the Senshi of Eternity returned, the crystal remained silent, a symbol of a great power long gone.

Until one day it began to glow once more.

The Senshi and the royal family were summoned quickly. As they arrived the crystal's glow increased and expanded, filling the room withgolden light. They heard a voice, strong with the age of centuries. This is what it said.

_Darkness draws close. The great Phoenix rises again._

The glowing faded but did not vanish. As the assembled group rose in a frenzie, the crystal hummed softly to itself.

Almost instantly a search went under way, looking for the next Sailor Phoenix.

* * *

Aeneas brought her to the largest room she had seen so far in this palace. It was more ornate and rich than all of the past rooms. In the center was a large golden throne, which made its occupant look small.As Sailor Phoenix approached she was startled to find that it was not that the throne was large, but that the one seated in it was small. A small, slim child sat with her legs folded neatled beneath her. She wore asimple dress of fine blacksilk, which contrasted her alabaster skin. She looked up as Phoenix and Aeneas approached, pushing her long obsidean hair from her face and her ruby red lips pulled into a smile of genuine pleasure. 

"Neas!" She cried in delight, sliding gracefully from the throne and throwing herself into his arms. "I've missed you so!"

"Hello little miss," he greeted, smiling fondly.

Sailor Phoenix said nothing. She was still struck from the child's appearance. She couldn't have been very old, maybe eleven years. She was a frail looking thing, almost sickly looking. Her waist length hair and large crystal blue eyes gave her an appearance of a fine porceline doll.

She looked familiar...

Sailor Phoenix pushed those thoughts from her mind. The little girl was now staring up at her curiously.

"Who's she?" the little one asked. "She's so serious looking."Aeneas smiled andtook her by her slim hand and lead her towards Phoenix.

"Are you a soldier?" She asked. Sailor Phoenix stared into her eyes and felt something strange rise inside of her.

_Something's not right here, _she thought.

She knelt down and stared deep into the girl's true blue eyes and saw... innocense, idealization, courage, a great sadness and... something _cold_. Something that did not belong. It struck Phoenix so suddenly that she turned away, her breath caught in her throat.

"Yes," she answered at last. She got to her feet once more. "And who might you be?"

"This is Lady Nyx," Aeneas said. "Our leader."

Sailor Phoenix's usually calm and blank face showed surprise.

"Sailor Phoenix, I presume."

Phoenix whirled around to face the man who had just entered the room. He was tall and thin with long silver hair that reached past his knees and pale silver-blue eyes that contrasted sharply against hisbronzed skin. He was clothed in ivory robes, trimmed with gold that dragged on the floor behind him. He held in one hand a gnarledwooden staff that was taller than he was, with strange glowing runes along its base. Aeneas bowed.

"Calm yourself," he said. "I mean no harm. I am Tiamon, personal councillor to our Lady Nyx." He bowed swiftly. Sailor Phoenix inclined her head stiffly but did not bow. He smiledstrangely for some reason. "And now," he said, "I would like to take a look into your memories." Before she could react, he moved in a blur and was suddenly in front of her, clasping her pale chin in his long nailed hand. He looked deeply into her softblue-violet eyes and reality began to fade away...

* * *

Thats enough for now right? Right. 

Next chapter: a look into Phoenix's past and then some other stuff.

Thanks to all my reviewers so far! Please follow their example and review!


End file.
